Finding Our Father
by Rhiannon2014
Summary: Two girls where taken from there father when they were young children, 18 years later they go and find there father. What they didn't expect to find is violence, love, and a whole bunch of death and drama.
1. Chapter 1

It was about midday, my sister, Jade and I were driving across country. My mom Jasmine took my sister and I away from our dad when we were just little kids. She said that it wasn't safe to be around our dad anymore. When he got up to leave to go to work that morning, she pack up out belongings and took us on our way. She moved us to Glen Burnie, Maryland. For those of you who don't know. That is about 4 hours from Ocean City, Maryland and about 20 minutes from Baltimore, Maryland. It wasn't the best place to be, but it was a good old town. The people sucked and where always rude. They always thought that they were right in some way shape or form.

I decided once I turned 18 that I would find my father and make my own opinion of him. It took me awhile to find out where he actually lived at. I went through so much hell from both my mother and step father. Him being a cop did not help, he was always down my throat with my dad's criminal record but I didn't care he was still my father and even though I didn't know him, I still loved him no matter what he has done in his past. I got a job a little after I turned 18 to help support my way to Charming California where my father lived.

It took me 2 years to finally get enough money set aside and enough money to get myself a Harley (one of many things that passed on from my father to me). I have raven black hair and ice blue eyes, my father definitely could not deny me as his child.

I am now on my way to California with my younger sister who had just turned 18 and also wanted to meet our dad for the first time since we were born. It took us about 6 days just to get there, we were always stopping to rest or for a bit because of bad weather. Everyone knows you can't ride a bike in bad weather unless you really want to but I am not one of those people. I like to stay dry, as much as possible though. When we arrived to Charming we decided to get a hotel room for the night and then meet our dad the next day.

We really didn't tell anyone that we were leaving. We did what my mother did those 18 years ago, we up and left without a single word. If she did it to our father why could be not do it to her? We had a good nights rest, just hanging out with each other thinking of things to tell our father, thinking about how our father would react to seeing us for the first time.

When the next morning rolled around, we woke up the next morning and went out to a diner for something to eat. Once we were done eating, it was about noon so we decided to go over to the place that our dad was said to be working at. When we pulled up, my sister park her car and I parked my bike to the left of her car. I stood up and looked over at the bay doors. A bunch of guys and a woman were looking over at us. I took my helmet off and shook my hair out to loosen up what little helemt hair i had. i waited for my sister to get out of the car as a men with longish blonde hair walked over to us.

"May I help you?" He asked us. I spoke first as my sister is they shy one.

"Yes, my name is Lilianna Trager and this is my sister Jade Trager," I said confidently without slipping a beat as the woman started walking over to us. When she reach us I recognized her from my mother's old photos and I turned to her.

"You must be Gemma Teller-Morrow, My mom has pictures of you and her from she was around the club," I told her. Gemmas mouth was slightly open but with no facial expression.

"Who was your mother?" She asked me.

"Jasmine Teller," I told her.

"Are you serious? You are really little Lilly and baby Jade?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, we are," I said.

The blonde man finally spoke up, "What do you mean Teller? Why father had a sister?" He was speaking to Gemma.

"Yes, Jax your father did have a sister, but she was a no good slut, no offence girls."

"Oh no offence, she will always be a slut, only reason she is changing is because she is married to a cop and i knocked up once again," I told Gemma.

"Jax, why don't you do me a favor and go get Tig for me, he has to meet his daughters," She said turning to Jax.

"Two more kids, damn how many does that man have," Jax asked but more of a statement. I answered anyway.

"There is a total of about 5 or 6, us 2, Dawn and Fawn, Joey and Logan. Joey and Logan though are twins, Identical twins to be correct," His mouth was wide open.

"Alright, that is, I am buying that man a BIG box of condoms for Christmas and his birthday, there is no doubt about that one," He told us as he was walking away from us into what I expect to be the clubhouse.

It was just Gemma, Jade and I with the rest of the men staring at us. Gemma was the first to speak up.

"So where have you guys been this whole time?" She asked,

"We've been in Maryland, near Baltimore city," I told her. "Mom would go into Baltimore to work the street corners while I was home with Jade taking care of the house. When one night she got arrested and the cop became very close to her and they started to sate. Eventually they got married. I believe she did it so she wouldn't have to work but I have always thought she was still whoring herself out even though she is married." I told Gemma. She began to laugh.

"Your mother was never one to give up sex, she even tried sleeping with other members while she was with Tig at some point. When he stopped bring you all here, she up and left. It really showed who she was," She explained.

"Yeah, that sounds like our mother," We all laughed, even Jade who was being quiet due to the fact that she was nevous to no end. Just than we heard doors open and a bunch of voices and laughter.

"Alright, what is the big surprise you have for me Jax?" A man had called out.

"You will see, just go over by the bay doors," Jax said to the man. The group of men walked over to us and looked at both my sister and I.

"Jax what is this?" A man with black curly hair, who I am guessing was the man speaking for and my father since you cannot be mistaken those bright blue eyes and the raven black hair.

"This is the introduction on Lilianna and Jade, your long lost daughters," He said and everyone's eyes were on us.

"Lilianna and Jade, you mean Jasmine and my kids?" Tig asked.

"Yes, we are Jasmines girl," I told him.

"I can't believe this, you guys are really here," He said while bracing us both into a hug. "This can't be real, someone pinch me," he said so I reached up and pinched his arm and he yelled out "Ouch".

"I believe that is confirmed that this is, in fact, real," I told him. Everyone laughed including Tig and Jade and I. "I decided when I was 18 that I wanted to find you and have you in my life. It took me 2 years to get the money up and to actually find out where you were living, good thing I am good with computers right." Again everyone laughed.

"How long are you staying?" He asked me.

I took a moment to actually think how I wanted to put this, I must have took too long because Jade spoke up.

"We were hoping to stay for as long as you will have us," She said. Tig got a big smile on his face and so did Gemma.

"Darlings, I want you to stay here forever, if you want to that it."

"Of course we will dad," Jade said. She gave him another big hug and so did I. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face. This was the day that I have been waiting on for two years.

"Well since tonight is Sunday dinner and you two are family you will be there," Gemma told us, and from what my mother had always said about Gemma is that if she said to do something you listen and do it.

"Alright Gemma, we will," I told her.

"Alright good, now one to the next matter, where are you guys staying at?" She asked.

"We are at a hotel right on the outskirts of town," I told her. Gemma and my dad looked displeased with the matter.

"No, you won't be staying at a hotel," Gemma was the first to speak up. "Stay with me until Tig can get his place fixed up for you," She demanded.

"Only if it is okay with you husband. I don't want to be intruding," I told her.

"Oh he won't mind, I promise, right Clay," She looked over the older man with all grey hair.

"Right babe," He told her.

"Let's get to your hotel and get your stuff to my house so we can have you settled even before dinner and that way you girls can help me," Gemma told us with a smile.

"Alright Gemma, you can ride with Jade, I have my bike," I pointed out. We both gave dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug before going to the hotel and getting our stuff and heading over to Gemmas house to get settled in a ready for Sunday dinner.

After we got to Gemma's house and all of our stuff was in our designated rooms, we went out the kitchen to see Gemma with about 3 other women.

"Hey Gemma, what would you like us to do?" I asked her.

"Would you be a dear and start on the homemade mash potatoes? All you have to do is cut them up in kind of small pieces and out this in the 2 pots," She asked me. "And Jade you can start preparing stuff for the homemade Mac n cheese," She told Jade.

Jade and I got to doing our tasks and soon dinner was made and the guys where at the house. It was good to be at a family dinner where everyone was actually getting along and there was no drama. After we all finished eating Jade and I helped Gemma with the dishes and got the guys a beer. We all sat around just talking and having fun. The guys soon got up and left. Our dad was the only one left besides Clay and Gemma.

"I am glad that you decided to come here girls," Tig said to us.

"We are to dad, we definitely want to stay here with you," I told him. We each gave him a kiss on the cheek and went our separate ways. Jade and I went to bed, smiling like there was no tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Events Unfold

When we woke up the next morning, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Today seemed brighter than most previous days. I had a feeling that this was to a start of the new beginning. When I got out of bed, I went to the connecting bathroom that I shared with my sister. She was in there taking a shower so I brushed my teeth while she finished up. When she got out and went to her room, I used the bathroom and got in the shower myself.

Once I felt that I was refreshed I got out the shower and went into my own room and got dressed. I got out a pair of bleached washed skinny jeans, a black tank top, and matching black lace bra and panty set and my riding heals. I got dressed and went out the dining room where Clay and Jade were sitting at the table eating while Gemma was cooking.

Clay has the paper and Jade had one of the books from The Immortal Series. I walked over to Gemma, she was cooking eggs, bacon, scrabble, and pancakes. It smelt so good.

"Gemma, do you need any help?" I asked her.

"No hunny, I think I am good. Why don't you go sit at the table with Clay and Jade," She told me. I listened and walked over to the table and took a seat. I got out my phone and started to text my old friends letting them know that we were safe and that everything was going good over here. I asked if my mother and step father had come looking for us. It took my friends some time to answer back. They had told me that they had not came after us yet, and that they were happy to hear we were safe.

Gemma walked over to the table with the plates full of food and told us to dig in. Clay was the first to speak up. "So girls, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He asked.

"Well, as you could tell I love Harleys. I have about 3 others back home at my friend's house. I do have a small criminal record but most of which was before I was 18 but is probably still on my record. I was charged with possession when I was 15, Mother was married to a drug dealer. I was charged with a possession of an illegal fire arm, I have an obsession with guns," Clay laughed at that one. "I am a very outdoors person, love to go camping, I actually have 3 dogs and 3 cats that I will be bringing out here once I have my own place, I am a BIG animal lover," I told them.

"Hunny, why don't you just let me pay for your house and you can pay us back by working at the garage?" Gemma offered.

"I can't do that to you all, I don't want to oppose more than I already have," I told them.

"Take it as a welcome home present that you will slowly pay off," Clay said to us.

"Yeah but once you guys buy it how will we get furniture?" I asked them.

"We got that covered. I have some old shit from when I loved by myself you all can have and anything else that we don't have that you guys need we can get it." Gemma told us.

"I don't know guys, I feel wrong doing this. You guys have only just meet us yesterday."

"Yes we have only meet you yesterday but you are family. You are my best friend's daughters, it is the least that we can do since we didn't nothing to help get you guys from that dumb bitch," Clay told us.

"Alright, alright, I guess if you want to, you can, and I have a feeling Gemma was going to do it anyway even if we didn't want her to," I joked and gave Gemma a smile.

"You got that right sweetheart," She said as she cleared the table.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Gemma.

"Well today, we are going to the shop and you can help out while I make some calls about getting you a house and see what furniture we need to get you girls. Is there anything specific you would like in a house?" She asked me.

"Well I would say at least a 4-5 bedroom house, in case you have visiting charters we have room for them, at least 2 bathrooms, 3 would be nice, and a rather big kitchen with an island. I love to cook. And a large back yard and if you can a front and back yard that is fenced in," I told her. I know it seemed like much but I will have dogs running around and I don't want them to be running away every chance they get.

"Alrighty, well let's get down to the shop," She said. Jade rode with Gemma and I took my bike. It was actually shorter ride than I thought it was to be. After we parked, we walked over to the garage. Some of the guys were outside at the picnic tables smoking a cigarette waiting for Gemma to arrive signaling that it was time to get to work. When we got into the office, Gemma unlocked the doors to the garage and the guys started filing in and opening the bay door.

"So Gemma, what do you want us to do?" I asked her.

"Well Jade, you can start filing those papers into the file cabinets," She said pointing over to the 4 boxes filled with papers. They were so filled that the started to overflow.

"Damn, Gemma, you really haven't had anyone helping you," Jade said.

"No, the guys are pieces of shit when it comes to this shit. It's like the heat me say paperwork and they run for the hills," She said. Tig had just walked in but then turned right back around and back into the garage. "See what I mean." I laughed at her. I really couldn't help it.

"Well Gemma what would you like me to do?" I asked.

"You Lily can start on these repo list. Than you and one or two the guys can go out and get them," She told me before starting on the payments on the computer. I got the list of address' and started on the ones that where overdue the most. There were about 4 that had 4 months of nonpayment. So I wrote down the address and went to the garage.

"Hey will one of two of you guy like to help me with the repos?" I asked me. Jax was the first on to look up then so did my dad.

"I'll go," Jax and my dad said at the same time.

"Alright. Well let's get going than," I told them. Tig got on his bike as Jax and I got into the tow truck. We rode out going to the outskirts of Charming, finding and old beat up house, and to match it was an old beat up truck. As we rode up, a girl, maybe 13 or 14 came running out with a guy, who looked to be about 40 to 45, running after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her shirt, spun her around so hard she fell to the ground. He got over top of her and began to punch her. I jumped out of the truck before Jax could even stop the truck and before my dad could even park his bike. As they were parking and getting out the truck and off the bike, I reached the guy.

"Hey," I yelled out. "Why don't you mess with someone your own size," I yelled to him. Just about then he turned around and I swung. The first hit made his head turn, when he looked back at me, I knew what he was going to do. But before he could even think about swinging at me, I took a knee to his balls, got low and swung my leg, sweeping him off this feet. I stood up and put my boot around his neck. Just than Tig and Jax reached me, "Check the girl," I told them.

They walked over to her and I could hear them mumbling something about they weren't going to hurt her. Eventually she got the courage to let my dad and Jax help her. When I knew she was okay, I looked at the guy, "What the fuck do you think you are doing attacking a girl?" I asked him. When he didn't answer me, I pressed my foot harder against his throat giving him a warning, "Tell me or I will put a bullet through your head."

"She is my slave. She has been since she was a kid. Her mother left me with her and she isn't even mine," He told me. I was pissed.

"And that gives you a right to hit her, and she is not your slave, she is a young girl, she still is a kid. That does not give you a right to hit her and call her your slave. Now this is what I am going to do. I am going to repo your truck and I am taking the girl with me. She will be my responsibility and you will give me all legal rights of her. I will be calling my lawyer and having the papers written up and I am not leaving her until she is here and you have signed the papers. Do I make myself clear? And if you say no I will kill you and make it look like suicide. So try me dumb ass!" I told him. All he did was nod his head.

"Now get up, I know you have hand cuffs in that house. While I am calling my lawyer you will be tied to that tree, do you understand?" I asked. He again nodded.

As he stood up, I took my gun out and put it to the back of his head. He walked into the house where he had the hand cuffs. He gave them to me and walked back outside. I told him where to walk to and he complied. I hand cuffed him and then walked over to Jax and the girl while Tig was hooking up the truck. I turned back to the asshole, "You know you make a good bitch," I blurted out with a smile. I turned back around calling my lawyer. I told her the entire story and said that the guy is giving me legal rights to her. She said she would be over within the hour to have the papers signed. I hung up the phone and headed over to Jax and the girl.

"Hey hunny, my name is Lilianna, I am taking you away from this place and you can live with my sister and me. I promise you that no matter what you will always be safe with me. He will no longer able to hurt you. How would you like that?" I asked her. Her eyes told me she was relieved.

"I would like that, a lot actually. My name is Phenoix," She told me.

"Well Phenoix, Welcome to my family. Now I do have to unhandcuff him because my lawyer will be here soon with the paperwork. You can go sit in the truck with Jax, he will protect you with his life, I promise you that," I told her. She nodded her head and headed to the truck with Jax.

I walked over to the guy and unhandcuffed him. "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to shot you, understand?" he nodded his head. We stood there as my lawyer drove up, got out her car. She walked over and handed me the papers. I looked them over and nodded my head.

I turned to the guy, "You understand, that this gives me all rights?" I asked him.

"Yes I understand, I can't support her anymore and I want her to have the best life she can while she is still young." He signed the papers and then handed the papers to me. I signed them and then handed them to my lawyer. She looked over them and nodded her head.

"Everything looks in order. By this time tomorrow, she will legally be your daughter," She told me. I thanked her and she walked back to her car and left.

I turned to the guy, "If you as so mention any of this to anyone, I will find you and kill you, do I make myself clear?" he nodded his head and then headed back inside. I walked over to the truck and told them that it was done and to head back to the shop. Tig and I got on his bike and headed back as well.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Behind The Truth

When we got to the shop, I got off the bike and headed for the truck, I got the girl out and lead her to the club house and over to the couches. We sat down and I began to check her over, making sure that there was no need to head to the hospital. There was no physical sign of harm but I needed her to trust me so I could check out other places when we were alone.

All the guys walked in with Gemma and another female walking behind her. She was about 5'5, brown hair and brown eyes. Gemma was giving me a look that said she did not like this woman being here and if Gemma didn't like her, neither did I.

"Hello, my name is Tara Knowles, I am a doctor as St Thomas. I am here to check up on…"

"Stephanie," the girl interrupted.

"Well, Stephanie, may I take you to the back and check you over?" Tara asked her. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"I have her, there is no need for you to be here," I told Tara.

"I am just doing my job," She said.

"And I believe I just said that you are not needed," I got up and stood in front of Stephanie, protectively.

"I am not leaving until I check her over. She needs to be seen by a doctor," Tara said stepping into my personal space.

"I can check her out, you may be an actual doctor but I have seen more shit and done more shit when it comes to medical supplies. If I find anything, I will make sure you are the first one to know. And if you don't get out of my personal space, I will make sure I put you in the hospital for a while," Tig and Bobby walked over and stood on either side of me. Tara took a step closer to me and I about snapped.

"Stephanie, do me a favor and go stand by the bar with Gemma," She stood up and did as I said.

When she was over there, I took my fist and made contact with Tara's jaw. She fell to the ground and I got on top of her and landed punch after punch to her face. She grabbed my hair and pulled me down and hit me 3 times.

She rolled us over so that she was on top and started wailing on me. I pushed her off and got on my knees before grabbing her hair and bringing her face to my fist. Just about than Clay, Jax, Opie, Piney, Happy and Half-Sac walked in.

Jax was the first to speak, "What the fuck is going on?"

Tara and I continued to hit each other until we were pulled off each other. Happy and Opie had me by the shoulders while Jax and Tig had Tara.

"I am going to repeat myself, what the fuck is going on here?" Before I could say anything Tara piped up.

"She started it, she hit me first and knocked me down and started wailing on me. I had to defend myself against that psyco."

"I will show psyco," I said trying to jump out of Opie and Happy's hands. Their grips never loosing from my arms.

"Calm your shit," Happy whispered into my ear.

"You're the one that got in my personal space and after I told you to back up you moved closer. You should have not provoked me," I yelled.

"I told you that all I want was to do my job, you should have let me. I have an oath," She yelled back.

"And as of today that girl is my daughter, and I have a right to say what happens to her and I told you that I have her. You should have listened to me," I told her.

"That's enough," Jax yelled. "Tara, its time you left, Lilanna has the right to deny treatment and if she thinks she can't handle it she will take her to the hospital. Lilanna, you can't go beating the shit out of people just because you feel like it."

"I won't say anything in front of everyone, we will talk later Jax. I won't disrespect you in front of the guys. But I am doing what I think is best. I know you are a doctor Tara but she is my responsibility now and if you knew the shit I do and have been through the shit I have you would understand. If I think I can't do the job and she is comfortable, I will give you a call. I promise," I said to her more calmly now.

"Alright," She said handing me her phone number before turning to leave.

"Hey Tara," I yelled out.

"Yeah."

"I am sorry I hit you and lost my temper. Maybe one day I'll tell you my story," I told her.

"Thank you, and I'll be waiting for that day," She said as she turned and walked out of the club house.

I walked over to Stephanie and sat beside her. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I am better than I have been in years," she said.

"How long have you been with that monster?"

"About 5 years," She answered. "My mom traded me for drugs."

"I am sorry about you mother doing that. I want to tell you my story and then you will see why I had to get you out of there," I told her. I took a big breath in and lit up a cigarette.

"When I was 1 my mom took me away from my dad. He is part of this club, she told me she didn't want me growing up in this shit. When I was 5 she married a modster who also happened to be a cop, no one really knew he was a mobster. He kept that very much under wraps," I explained taking puff from my cig.

"I then became the go to girl. They trained me to do things that you only see in movies. They made me into an assassin. And for a while I believed that only the strong should live. When I was 14, they sent me to Los Vegas on a mission," I paused and again taking another drag.

"When I got there, I realized that the people I was supposed to kill was a mother and 3 children. I realized then what I actually was, I was a monster. They had turned me into a cold hearted bitch. They used me like a tampon. I soaked up all the death and blood. I was so emotionally detached that I actually tried to kill myself. I went back to the mob and told them that I could not do it. I was beaten and raped while my mother watched me and called me a weak slut," I took a breath and a drag from my cig

"That's when I realized that I needed to get out. I went to one of the top guys and told them that I wanted out. I wanted to see the world, he let me go just like that," I explained.

"I went to Florida, changed my name and I flew out to France. I changed my name again and went to Rome. Once I got to Rome, I changed my name again and went to Russia. I was in Russia until I hit 16, than I moved to Australia and changed my name once again. I was there until I was 17. I moved to the United States and changed my name once more before making my way to Florida, where my sister met up with me. After that Her and I made our way to California. And here I am now with my true family." I said looking around the room at all the members, wives, children and even some crow eaters.

"But it wasn't smooth sailing when I got to the other places. I had a tough life and had to do shit

I never wanted to do but I had to, to live and survive," I said. I got up and walked outside, I walked over to the ladder that lead up to the roof of the building. I climbed up there and walked to the far corner, looking over the road. I sat down and started to cry. I never told anyone that story and I had just told a room full of people.


End file.
